Meaningless Question
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Pertanyaan Fukase yang tak terjawab kala bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.


**Meaningless Question**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

No profit taken from making this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Pertanyaan Fukase yang tak terjawab kala bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Warnings: Typo(s), mengandung unsur atheist.

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

Fukase termenung di tengah pelajaran agama. Tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

' _Andai Tuhan mengkehendaki semua orang selamat, dari mana datangnya istilah_ neraka _?_ ' Fukase membatin. ' _Sebenarnya, apakah eksistensi Tuhan benar-benar ada?_ '

Teman-teman sekelasnya berdiri, memberi hormat kepada sang guru yang segera berjalan keluar kelas. Tampaknya bel tanda pelajaran selesai sudah berbunyi.

Dan pertanyaan Fukase yang tak tersuarakan tak terjawab.

 **.**

Fukase memandang angkasa tinggi tak tergapai di atas sana dari balik jendela kelas di sampingnya. Monokrom menginvasi visual manik _ruby_ -nya. Helaan napas lolos dari mulut si pemuda bersurai merah itu.

' _Andai Tuhan memang maha adil. kenapa para petinggi korup hidup mewah sedangkan para orang baik hidup melarat?_ ' Fukase membatin. ' _Sebenarnya, apa eksistensi Tuhan benar-benar nyata?_ '

Si pemuda menatap kosong buku pelajaran sosialnya. Fukase termenung, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai berlarian ke luar kelas atau mengeluarkan _bento_ mereka. Sepertinya bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Dan lagi, pertanyaan Fukase yang tak tersuarakan masih tidak terjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

Fukase membaringkan dirinya di atas beton—lantai atap sekolah. Rambut merah menyalanya berantakan, mencuat ke segala arah. Fukase mengistirahatkan iris merah delimanya, berusaha menikmati setiap detik yang dimilikinya hingga bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

Di sana dingin, angin berhembus seakan mengajak daun-daun yang gugur menari bersamanya sedangkan langit kelabu di angkasa menurunkan titik-titik hujan. Meski begitu, Fukase tidak tampak terlalu mengindahkan gerimis yang membasahinya.

Sebelah tangannya kini perlahan dijulurkannya ke atas kepalanya, seakan-akan ingin meraih cakrawala abu yang jauh tak tergapai di atasnya. Pelupuknya membuka, menatap sendu pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha mencari keberadaan benda yang sudah lama tak lagi melingkar di sana.

Andai dia tahu dengan hilangnya keberadaan benda itu eksistensi seorang yang berharga baginya juga ikut hilang, dia lebih baik tidak pernah keluar dari tempat muram itu, rutuk si pemuda. Setidaknya, dengan kehadiran si gadis kuncir dua, atmosfer di sana tidak terlalu berat.

Fukase seketika merasa menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Si pemuda berbaring menyamping, menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan bulir air mata asin yang perlahan mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"…Miku…."

 **.**

Fukase menatap bosan pada papan tulis yang penuh dengan goresan kapur bertuliskan kata-kata dalam bahasa asing. Kelasnya hening, mungkin efek mata pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Namun, entahlah. Fukase tidak mau peduli.

 _ **Tick… Tock…**_

Suara detak jarum jam menjadi suara yang menominasi ruang itu selain cuap-cuap guru mata pelajaran yang tak diindahkan para muridnya. Fukase menatap malas jam dinding yang terletak di atas papan tulis kapur.

' _Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi, heh?_ ' batin Fukasae yang kini menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela yang terbuka lebar di sampingnya. Langit luar tampak gelap, gerimis tadi sudah semakin deras, mungkin akan berubah menjadi badai tidak lama lagi.

Manik merahnya bergulir, menatap perkarangan di bawahnya yang terlihat kecil. Kelasnya yang berada di tingkat lima sepertinya memberi andil besar terhadap pemandangan itu.

Batu _ruby_ -nya kembali bergulir. Kini mata itu menatap guru paruh baya berkacamata dengan rambut di kepalanya yang mulai menipis itu mulai merapikan buku panduan mengajarnya. Mulutnya terbuka, seakan ingin berucap kepada murid-muridnya.

" _Class will end in no time, any question_?" pria tua itu berucap dengan lancar.

Fukase mengangkat tangannya. " _Yes, Mr._ Fukase?"

Fukase berdiri dari bangkunya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum yang terlihat janggal. " _Question number one; does God really exist_?"

Fukase memandang ke sampingnya—ke arah jendela dengan angin yang berhembus sejuk, sekaan mengundangnya untuk keluar dari kelas suntuk itu—dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. " _Question number two; there's no number two_."

Fukase melompat. Ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Lalu Fukase jatuh, jatuh, _jatuh_. Telinganya mati rasa, tak lagi mendengar suara teriakan kaget yang kemungkinan besar dari kelasnya.

Fukase tersenyum—senyumnya ringan, seakan segala bebannya hilang tersapu gravitasi yang menariknya turun. Tak ada penyesalan yang terasa, dadanya terasa ringan. Amat ringan.

Matanya tertutup.

 _Pada akhirnya, mungkin pertanyaan Fukase tidak akan pernah terjawab bahkan saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Fukase memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei, Miku," panggil pada gadis dengan manik zamrud menawan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kau percaya akan eksistensi Tuhan?"

Si gadis tertawa. Dan Fukase menyukainya. Fukase selalu suka akan tawa Miku yang terdengar ringan, jernih seperti bunyi dentang lonceng gereja.

"Tentu saja," gadis berkuncir dua dengan surai sewarna toska itu menjawab.

"Kenapa?" manik delima si pemuda memandang si gadis heran.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang cerita penciptaan manusia pertama—Adam dan Eve?" si gadis mulai berkata. Fukase sangat suka dengan suara si gadis yang selalu terdengar lembut di telinganya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi itu terlalu abstrak. Sama sekali tidak ada pembuktian bahwa Adam dan Eve itu pernah hidup ribuan tahun lalu."

Miku terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, anggap saja bahwa kehadiranku yang menemani di sisimu adalah bukti nyatanya eksistensi Tuhan."

Fukase menarik sudut bibirnya, "Jadi, kalau eksistensimu menghilang dari dunia, artinya eksistensi Tuhan juga menghilang?"

Lalu Miku tertawa alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda.

 **.**

Langit kembali menangis hari itu. Dan Fukase hanya termenung bosan di ruangannya dengan dinding bercat putih kusam yang sudah terlihat menguning. Gelang yang tiap hari terlingkar di pergelangannya sudah dilepas hari itu.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampakan sosok wanita dengan surai merah panjang menjuntai di balik punggungnya.

"Halo, Fukase. Kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" wanita itu mendekati kasur tempat Fukase duduk.

"Halo, Ibu. Tidak ada yang special." Wanita itu—ibu Fukase—tersenyum sendu mendengar jawaban dengan nada suara monoton putranya.

"Bu," Fukase membuka bibirnya. "Mana Miku?"

Ibunya memandang Fukase dengan tatapan bingung yang sangat kentara di raut wajahnya.

"Siapa Miku?"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Halo~ Alice kembali datang dengan fanfic absurd. Maaf, numpang nyampah di fandom ini, ya. Tehee~**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
